OHSU submits this request for an additional, final, one-year award for short-term, interim support of its program for strengthening human subjects research protections. In addition, we will use this second round of funding to collaborate with other institutions that are not eligible to apply for these funds. We propose to continue the process of enhancements for our program that were initiated with funds awarded under NIH RFA OD-02-003 and have added three specific aims. One specific aim is to share the processes, technologies, and other "portable" components of our enhanced human subjects protections system with four identified collaborators. Because we have made the decision to purchase a commercial (Webridge) system to enhance our e lectronic management of documents, reports, submissions, and tracking, we are working with that vendor to insure that we may share per tions of our new system with these non-OHS U collaborators. A second specific aim is to host a statewide conference on hum an subjects protections. We will convene a group to include representatives from our four collaborating sites and others throughout the state to develop an agenda and select faculty for this one-day conference. T he conference will share business and best practices learned through the process of implementing our new systems, discuss human research topics of current interest, and include a nationally recognized keynote speaker. T he third new specific aim is to begin the process of accreditation of our system of hum an subjects protections. OHSU will be applying for accreditation by the Association for Accreditation of Human Research Protection Programs (AAHRPP) and will benefit from a gap analysis and external audit of our program. We propose to use funds awarded under this RFA for performing that audit.